LA UNIVERSIDAD OSTKO
by MityKaty
Summary: En la Universidad, KYOYA se encuentra con su ex, ESTA LE PRESENTA A SU COMPAÑERA, LA CUAL LE ATRAE A KYOYA. Él logra que ella sea SU "EXCLAVA". Dando paso a problemas, con la psicótica de su ex. Este fic es un Universo Alterno, y un poco Ooc. Es la adaptación de mi otra Historia llamada YO SOLO TE QUIERO A TI.
1. Primer dia de clases

Kyoya es un joven estudiante de universidad que en su primer día de clases, se entera q su exnovia esta en su misma clase,¿ que pasara cuando ella le diga que todavía esta enamorada de el y no perdonara otra infidelidad?... pero el nunca le fue infiel y le dice que no piensa volver con ella, es una completa psicótica… que sucederá entre ellos…Si él conoce a alguien más que es compañera de su ex.

riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiing

Un somnoliento chico movía su mano para apagar su despertador, logro encontrarlo y al ver la hora.

-oh por dios -gritando- ¿mamá por que no me despertaste?- su madre entro a la habitación.

\- lo hice pero seguías como roca- saliendo de su cuarto, le dijo- el desayuno esta abajo... ah y el café aun esta me voy.

No presto atención a lo que dijo su madre y se puso rápidamente el pantalón y un polo manga corta ya que era verano, bajo rápidamente y vio su desayuno, agarro la tasa y la bebió completa de un tiro

\- aaaaaaah esta caliente-Busco en el refrigerador la botella con agua que dejo ayer y se la tomo. Alcanzo el pan y se lo llevo para el camino.

Al llegar a la universalizad, subió las escaleras raudamente y se choco con un hombre alto, casi tan alto como él los dos cayeron-lo siento- dijeron los dos al unisono.

Kyoya se levanta primero y lo ayuda a levantarse y le dice

\- tengo prisa y disculpe por el accidente- No lo había reconocido pero era el director, revisó su horario y confirmó el salón 203, lo busca y entra por la puerta trasera.

Le tocaba el área de CULTURA Y SOCIEDAD INTRODUCTIVA, era uno de los cursos que le encantaban. Al estar adentro del salón, escuchó a la profesora.

-...cuando ingresen por la puerta posterior, pidan permiso, ¿cual es su nombre alumno?-él giro a ver a la profesora.

-soy KYOUYA SATA - muy bien alumno lleva 20 minutos de retraso, estábamos hablando de los trabajos en pareja para la próxima semana y usted y la otra señorita q llego tarde me presentaran el trabajo para la prox. semana, y como no sabe de lo que se trata su compañera Davat, le explicara todo, tome asiento, donde desee- con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime piensa.

-"si solo hay un lugar"-toma asiento y se percata de la cabellera de una chica llega hasta su carpeta, le toca el hombro y le dice- disculpa ¿podrías atarte el cabello?, esta en mi carpeta- la chica no responde solo se amarra el cabello en una coleta.

Kyouya saca su cuaderno y apunta sobre el trabajo en parejas y se pone a pensar

-"con quien dijo que me tocaba hacer parejas,? bueno no importa, ya luego lo averiguare" voltea a su derecha y le pregunta a su compañero.

\- ¿sabes cual es el nombre de la profesora?- el otro joven toma su cuaderno y revisa - se llama Patricia Gallegos - Kyouya lo escribe y le agradece-ah por cierto cual es tu nombre- el otro le extiende la mano.

\- me llamo TAKERU HIBIYA, mucho gusto, pero solo llámame Takeru- corresponde al apretón de manos, co una sonrisa cómplice.

\- a y yo me llamo Kyo...-lo interrumpe.

\- Kyouya Sata, todo el salón ya lo sabe-él se toma la cabeza-cierto lo olvide, a por cierto sabes con quien dijo q me tocaba hacer grupos- la cara de Takeru se torna en forma de duda.

\- creo que dijo una tal Davat, creo que se llama Kiara- Kyouya voltea y lo mira con asombro.

\- ¿estas seguro que dijo ese nombre?- algo dudoso le responde.

\- creo que si, ¿por que la conoces?

\- si ella es mi ex novia-Kyoyuya se toma la cabeza con y con un resoplido añade.- ella es una psicótica.-Takeru se ríe quedito.- ya cállate está prendada de mí, pensé que ya me había safado de ella.

\- en serio amigo hoy no es tu día primero lo de la profe y ahora que tu ex este en tu mismo salón y que te toque hacer pareja con ella es tener suerte- Kyouya sonríe ironicamente.

\- crees que no me di cuenta, lo malo es que no puedo cancelar esta tarea porque a pesar de haber llegado tarde me gusta este curso, y si comienzo mal seria terminare mal- dijo con lastima.

Llego el final de clases y todos salían a sus casa Kyouya siente que alguien le toca el hombro.

\- hey Kyouya no piensas saludarme.- ella finge con sarcasmo.

\- ah que tal Kiara?

-yo bien, pero tu mejor ya que hiciste un amigo. Antes solías estar solo.

\- a si se llama Takeru. Tú estabas ahí no, entonces no estaba solo.

\- Tienes razón,si lo se los escuche toda la clase charlando.

\- nos escuchaste?

\- si estaba en frente tuyo y no lo notaste.

\- En serio

\- si por cierto, respecto a la tarea de la profe ven a mi casa a las 3pm, te la explico y avanzamos un poco, hasta luego.- agitaba su mano mientras se iba.

\- Espera yo...- pero ella ya no estaba.

continuara...

Que le pasa no les gusta, ya se que es un poco Ooc nuestro kyouya, pero no me salcre mucho del personaje.

En el sgte cap estara ya Erika, no desesperen.

..


	2. Emociones

**Disclaimer: Como ya saben los personajes no son míos son de HATTA AYUKO, por otro lado la historia es totalmente mía, sin mas nada, a leer.**

Gracias a todos los que leen, trato de esforzarme mas, gracia por su comprensión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: ILUSIONES**

Kyouya caminaba a paso lento pensando en lo que le había sucedido en su primer día de clases, estaba cerca de su casa, fue un día muy malo para él al llegar a casa, abrió su mochila y busco sus llaves al no encontrarlas se preocupó exaltado tiro un puño a la puerta- mi día no podía acabar mejor, primero la el café caliente segundo que aparece Kiara y para colmo me dejan una tarea con ella, y de seguro como llegue mega tarde la profe nos dejó un trabajo absolutamente difícil-golpeando otra vez la puerta.

-haaaaaay, por qué hoy? por qué el primer día de clases, porque a mí?-dando otro puñetazo solo q esta vez a la pared- y por qué se me olvido recoger las llaves del escritoriooo- agarrándose la cara con las manos- no creo q algo peor me pase- se sentó sobre la vereda y sintió mojado su pantalón- y tenía que abrir mi bocota.

-o-o-o-

La mamá de Kyouya llego a la casa y noto que alguien estaba recostado en la berma se acercó un poco y noto que era su hijo, observo su reloj y vio que eran las 10:30 pm

-Kyouya me escuchas?, ven hijo levántate y entra- Kyouya abrió los ojos y noto la presencia de su madre.

\- oh mamá no sabes hoy fue el peor día de mi vida sin contar el incidente de la piscina.

-hijo no sé lo que te habrá sucedido, pero si sigues aquí afuera te resfriaras, vamos adentro.-Caminaron hasta la sala y su madre se dirigió a la cocina.

\- supongo que tienes mucha hambre, esta vez te calentare la comida, pero a la próxima no se te olvide tu llave, y ya estás muy grandecito para que tu mamá te esté calentando la comida.

A la mañana siguiente Kyouya se levantó temprano alisto sus cursos, se ducho en la mañana (cosa muy rara ya que a él le gusta ducharse en la noche) bajo a la cocina y vio a su mamá.

\- buenos días Ma, ¿comiendo sin mí?

\- No es eso hijo solo que esta vez tengo que ir antes al trabajo(porsiacaso la mamá de Kyouya tiene 2 trabajos)

– no te preocupes mamá solo lo decía para molestarte- bueno hijo termine de desayunar me voy rápido antes de demorarme con algún incidente- ok mamá, adiós cuídate- su madre salió de la casa

-ya que mi mamá se fue voy a comer lo que quiera- tomo la mantequilla y se unto un pan, mientras q tomo dos panes más y les unto mermelada de mandarina su favorita- hay como extrañaba esta mermelada- comió solo una de mandarina y se llevó la otra para el camino.

Llegando a la entrada de la Universidad, llamo a Takeru.

\- ¿hey Takeru q tal el pan muy rico no?

–seee muy prico- lo decía con la boca llena de pan.

-bueno para la próxima me invitas-si quieres- en un pasadizo.

\- ayer note que Kiara te siguió, ¿qué te dijo?

-ah solo me dijo que fuera a su casa este sábado

\- ah ya, espera ¿qué?, wow seguro quiere reconciliarse contigo.

\- no lo creo cuando corto conmigo, me dejo muy en claro que no quería volver conmigo.

-si tú lo dices- entraron al aula 301 y se ubicaron en el tercer lugar pegado a la pared.

Las 2 primeras clases pasaron y su receso de 15 minutos fueron a la cafetería (en realidad solo quería ir Takeru ya que no había desayunado y Kyouya solo lo acompañaba).

-Y ¿Qué vas a comer Takeru- me pregunto.

\- yo un jugo de naranja y un pan con manjar.

-hey vamos por allá hay unos lugares- señalo unos asientos en la misma mesa que Kiara.

\- ok

–hola Kiara ¿qué tal? yo soy Takeru y él es mi amigo Kyouya.

\- si ya nos conocíamos, ella es Erika y las dos somos asistentes del profesor de Macroeconomía

\- mucho gusto Erika- dijo Kyouya siendo amable.

\- yo espero agradarte no le suelo caer bien a las personas jeje-mencionaba Takeru mientras se agarraba la cabeza, espérenme voy a pedir mi desayuno- mientras se iban las chicas.

\- ya se fueron jajajajaja-menciono Kyouya con burla.

-que malo –le siguió la jugarreta.

-o-o-o-

Y llego el sábado…

Eran las 2:17 pm se cambiaba mientras estaba escuchando «Oukaranman by KEYTALK»

-Se ve que ese anime será bueno, con un canción tan buena jajaj- sonreía tan delicado y a la vez tan sexy- me hizo recordar a alguien-vio el reloj y ya eran las 2:38 pm – tan rápido se va la hora, es una suerte q Kiara viva cerca, llegare como en 15 minutos.

-o-o-o-

-tres días han pasado y no puedo estar tranquilo siento que Kiara me vigila creo q debo arreglar esto –penso esto durante la noche pasada ya que alguien le dijo que hay una chica q siempre lo observa en clase de deportes.

…con Kiara

Llamada telefónica:

-Ho-o-ola Kyouya- contesto tan emocionada q no se dio cuenta de que tartamudeo-no esperaba tu llamada.

-Solo te llamo por un motivo- contesto muy serio no esperaba que Kiara reaccione de una manera tan emocionada-me estas vigilando.

-Lo dices porque te estuve observando en la clase de deportes…-"como se enteró" pensó-solo tenía ganas de verte ya que tenía tiempo libre.

-Seré puntual Kiara- necesitaba arreglar las cosas de una buena vez-el día q fui a tu casa para lo del trabajo no esperaba que me bessss-fue interrumpido por ella.

-Espera no digas nada, sé lo que dirás y tienes razón pero no lo puedo aceptar.

-FLASH BACK—

-"Kiara me hizo pasar a su cuarto en cuanto llegue, me sentí raro luego de tiempo, volver ahí de nuevo, solo que esta vez no iba hacer de todo para que este conmigo, ya no".

-Kyouya es muy simple el trabajo de la profesora es hacer un resumen de una conferencia- pero Kyouya no le prestó atención ya que estaba mirando una foto de ellos dos juntos en el parque diversiones.

-¿Aún conservas esa foto?- pregunto un poco inseguro de la respuesta.

-Sabes yo pase momentos muy lindos y agradables contigo, pero cuando te vi con esa, yo te quería…no…la verdad es no te olvide yo aún te quiero-se le acerco y lo tomo por su camisa para darle un tierno beso, pero él no le correspondió y la aparto.

-No debiste hacer eso, tu y yo no somos nada- dijo un poco abrumado por el momento-lo siento tengo que irme- sujeto y guardo sus cosas para salir de ahí.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK—

-Kiara yo no te amo más debes asumirlo una relación debe estar basada en la confianza, y nuestra relación nunca tuvo eso – dijo muy serio e intento relajarse- espero que lo puedas entender -dijo colgando el teléfono.

-o-o-o-

Continuará...

como ven chicas y chicos, esta un poco Ooc pero trato de mantener sus personalidades, no me critiquen, se pondrá interesante ne el siguiente cap. Bye y saludos.


End file.
